A Very Ronin Christmas
by BlueBlaze
Summary: I was in a christmas mood. It includes me as my made up character. It goes from silly to serious very quickly.
1. Mindless Jabber

A Very Ronin Christmas  
  
By BlueBlaze  
  
Chapter 1: Mindless Jabbering  
  
This is Before Talpa's second defeat. It includes me, BlueBlaze in my own made up armor, called the Armor of Forest. It is the brother armor of the Inferno, so it is just as or more powerful than it. That might be all you really need to know, for now. There is going to be some mindless jabbering, but its fun to write. ^__^  
  
BlueBlaze: I just finished putting up our Christmas tree less than an hour ago with my dad's help. By the end of the week, our electric bill will be through the roof. I'm in sort of a Christmas mood, so I'll write this. I'm still upset when I lost my six page long poem called "How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Part Two." It was the coolest thing. I want it back! *Wails* *Stops suddenly* Robin took it! I can't even trust my own little sister, but who does? I'll search the ends of the earth for it. Cleva, Bob, can you go look for it? Pueeeeeeees? *Give big puppy eyes*  
  
Cleva: Fine then! But then you must allow me to blow up the school afterwards.  
  
BlueBlaze: I'll let you destroy that AND every other school you want AND anything else you want!  
  
Cleva: Really? Anything I want? How about Hercule?  
  
BlueBlaze: No, not him. The world needs their "champion."  
  
Cleva: Awww, crap. Well then, how about Talpa.  
  
BlueBlaze: No, I want to destroy him. Besides, you're not even in this story except the mindless jabber.  
  
Cleva: Then, can I blow up Bob?  
  
Bob: *Shakes his head vigorously and puts his hands up to try to protect himself* (He's mute. What else is he supposed to do?) *Tugs at BluBlaze's shirt*  
  
BlueBlaze: Sure, just don't kill him.  
  
Cleva: Yea!!! *Jumps into the air* I'm gonna have fun with this. *Grins evilly*  
  
Bob: *Gets dragged by Cleva out the door to find my poem*  
  
BlueBlaze: It would be so ironic if it was under this big stack of papers under my bed. And knowing Cleva, she WILL search to the ends of the Earth and beyond to destroy anything with her entire military arsenal. I wonder where she gets all those things? Black market I suppose. I'm done complaining about my lost poem, although I still believe someone stole (namely a certain little sister of mine) *Stares at Robin who is not home right now* (I wonder how I did that? Oh well.) It and is taking all MY credit!!! On to my story, but first, the part you love to hear, the LEGAL CRAP!!!  
  
LEGAL CRAP: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did, Robin would be so dead by now. I'd love to have five HOT guys to be my bodyguards and assassins. I don't own The Grinch, but someday if Christmas is stolen, you'll know it was me. (I'm just joking. I'd NEVER steal Christmas. You get presents for free, and the second longest break from school. That's more than enough for me, but don't change a thing except gimme more presents.) ^__^ I don't own the song "Deck the Halls." If I did I would actually HAVE A COMPUTER OF MY OWN!!! I want my own computer!!! *Wails* I WANT A COMPUTER!!! I WANT ONE!!! I WANT ONE!!! I WANT ONE!!! *Keeps wailing*  
  
Santa: Stop your wailing this instant, or you'll get nothing but coal this Christmas!  
  
BlueBlaze: Huh? Santa? You're real? I thought my parents just made you up?  
  
Santa: Oh no. I'm real. You wanna see Rudolf and the other reindeer?  
  
BlueBlaze: Sure! Is Olive there?  
  
Santa: Olive? Who's Olive?  
  
BlueBlaze: You know, from that song. "...You would even say it glows. Olive, the other reindeer, used to call him names..." You know?  
  
Santa: Huh? Oh you mean. "...You would even say it glows. ALL OF the other reindeer, used to call him names..." It's ALL OF not Olive. You're a complete idiot!  
  
BlueBlaze: I am not a complete idiot! Some parts are missing!  
  
Santa: Huh? ?_?  
  
BlueBlaze: ^________________________^ I found it on a bumper sticker  
  
Santa: Oh.  
  
BlueBlaze: Can I have a computer for Christmas? Pueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssss? *Big puppy eyes*  
  
Santa: Okay! Okay! Just stop with the puppy eyes! I can't stand them! Is there anything ELSE you want?  
  
BlueBlaze: *Grins evilly* Why yes. * Pulls out a rolled up paper that is miles long. She starts reading it.* Besides the computer, I want a Playstation 2 with every game made for it and PS1. I want the biggest flat screen TV for my room. I want to an only child. I want.....  
  
Santa: Oh crap! I absolutely HATE kids like this! Damn those puppy eyes!  
  
*BlueBlaze goes on forever with her list. Might as well say the 2nd part of the LEGAL CRAP.*  
  
2nd part of the LEGAL CRAP: I don't own the "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" song. I don't own Santa. He's property of Mrs. Claus, not me. What would I do with a fat man who works only one night of the year? Hmmmm? My point exactly. The only thing I DO OWN is this crappy story and Cleva and Bob. Nothing else. Not even my sanity, but I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy EVERY moment of it!!! ^____________________________^ And of all the things I've lost, my mind is what I miss the most. I'm sad. That should be on my Christmas list too. Got that Santa?  
  
Santa: Yeah I got it. *Mutters under breath* You selfish @&%#$.  
  
BlueBlaze: What did you say?  
  
Santa: Uh... I better be going. Merry Christmas, BlueBlaze!  
  
BlueBlaze: Merry Christmas Santa! *Waves* Hey wait a minute. How did he know my name?  
  
*Ba-Ba-Baaaaaaaaaaa*  
  
BlueBlaze: Where did that come from? Where's that speaker?  
  
*Cleva giggles in the distance*  
  
BlueBlaze: I'll get you, Cleva!!! Get back here now.  
  
*Chases her until they can no longer be seen*  
  
Bob: (Translation) Okay. Now on with the fic........... Once BlueBlaze gets back. It's cold out here. *Goes to the door. Its locked* Its locked, and only BlueBlaze has the key. Crap. Until she gets back, hold tight. And, um, anyone got a jacket for me? Anyone? Hello? *Frozen tumbleweeds roll by* 


	2. Deck the Hall with Dynasty Soldiers

A Very Ronin Christmas  
  
By BlueBlaze  
  
Chapter 2: Deck the Hall with Dynasty Soldiers  
  
BlueBlaze: I've finished my mindless jabbering for now. Cleva's gonna be here to listen to me write this thing.  
  
Cleva: *Has duct tape over her mouth, and is tired to the chair next to me* *She tries to break free*  
  
BlueBlaze: What's that Cleva? I can't understand you!!! *Rolls laughing*  
  
Cleva: *Gives a "death stare"*  
  
BlueBlaze: *Falls out of the chair, laughing, unaffected by Cleva* Oh my God! Ha! Now down to business. Hey, where's Bob?  
  
Bob: *On the front porch, frozen* (Don't worry, he's like a cartoon character. He won't die on us.)  
  
BlueBlaze: He's probably out somewhere. *Shrugs shoulders* Now to start the fic. It's weird. It's the second chapter, and I'm just STARTING the fic. Oh well. Readers who DO want to read this will understand. Now to start it. Time to get serious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its two weeks until Christmas Day and we are putting up the Christmas decorations on Mia's house. When I say we, I mean Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Kento, Cye, Mia, Yuli, White Blaze, Trey (My little bro who hangs here with us because I'm all the family he has. We lived at the orphanage in the city before my armor changed our lives) and me, BlueBlaze. SabreStrike's final attack us was about a week ago. Since then, we have not yet used our armors. I think the others have gotten a bit lazy. Don't tell them. Please? Its nice to have some time to relax and get away from enemies that want to take over this realm. It would be really cool if they didn't attack until after New Year's. I'd like to spend some time with them and get to know them. My little bro and I first came here a few days ago. That encounter with SabreStrike, I will never, EVER forget. That was the day I first realized I was a Ronin Warrior. The day I first met the first wearer of the armor, Xylon. I read in a baby name book that Xylon means "from the forest" in Greek. I thought that was appropriate because my armor is the Armor of the Forest, brother armor to Hariel's Inferno Armor. Xylon was Hariel's younger brother, so the armors are kinda like brothers, I guess.  
  
Mia: "Come on, BlueBlaze. Don't let Yuli and Trey have all the fun."  
  
Us four are decorating the tree. Cye is preparing a turkey for dinner. Kento is the "Official taste tester to make sure Sekment isn't trying to poison us." He just wants to eat. Him and his bottomless belly. Sage, Ryo, Rowen, and While Blaze are putting up the lights and wreaths outside. It's as peaceful as can be, or so I thought.  
  
Rowen: "Hey, guys! Dynasty soldiers! Get out of there and help!"  
  
Kento, Cye and I ran outside. Mia told the two young boys to stay inside, but knowing them, they wanted to watch.  
  
Ryo: "Ronins to arms!"  
  
We all called our own armors. Wildfire, Ryo yelled. Strata, shouted Rowen. Hard rock, Kento bellowed. Halo, thundered Sage. Torrent, Cye stated.  
  
BlueBlaze: "Armor of the Forest, Dao Ciean!!!"  
  
We all were in our sparkling mystic armor. Ryo in red. Rowen in dark blue. Kento in orange. Sage in green. Cye in light blue. I was in white. All six of us were out to defend our home, our friends, and our realm. They charged at us. There were about sixty soldiers. It was very unfair. We all knew who was going to win. We each took our ten to defeat. Ryo and Sage sliced their ten with ease. Kento and Cye blasted their enemies to smithereens. Rowen shot down his share. As for me, my weapon is a small silver pole that transforms into one of the Ronin's weapons. For example, it can be Rowen's Bow, or the swords from the armors of Wildfire, Halo, or even the Inferno. The Fever swords or a replica of them were in my hands. With them, the entire Dynasty army that arrived at Mia's house was defeated. We all transformed back into our normal clothes.  
  
Sage: "Why did Dynasty soldiers attack us?"  
  
Rowen: "I hope this isn't what I think it is."  
  
Kento: "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Cye: "Does that mean that Talpa isn't dead after all?"  
  
Ryo: "I think it does. We should be prepared if it is Talpa."  
  
Even though I have never seen Talpa in person, Xylon told me all about him when I fell unconscious after I received my armor that fateful day. I was unconscious for three days, and woke up in my room at the orphanage. We tried to keep decorating, but all our happy attitudes were less cheerful than before. Cye's turkey was delicious, none of us said a word that evening, and went to bed early. Between then and Christmas Eve, only one other group of Dynasty soldiers attacked us, but we drove them back with ease. I hope Talpa will give us a break On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I'm sure none of us will want to fight those days. Christmas Eve went without an attack, but I'm not so sure about tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BlueBlaze: So, how is it so far? Will Talpa attack on Christmas? What will we all get? Toys? Clothes? A giant can of Whoop-Ass? Hey, who put that in there? A Talpa fan? I thought they didn't exist. ?_? Oh well? I wonder if Santa is getting everything on my wish list? HE BETTER!!! I know this chapter is very serious. A hell of a lot more than my last chapter, all mindless jabber. He-He! Did I forget to say all the stuff I don't own so the lawyers won't sue me? I don't think so, but I didn't steal anything in this chapter. Wow! There IS a first for everything! But even if I was sued, they wouldn't get anything, 'cause I'm BROKE! I have nothing to give away, except Bob and Cleva. WAIT!!! I NEED THEM!!! DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!!! Where's my time deleter? In my back pocket, again, and this time, I DIDN'T strangle my sister to near death for it! Set it for right before I said that, press the pretty button and..... There IS a first for everything! *Bob is STILL outside frozen with frozen tumbleweeds rolling by* 


	3. Fightin' Around the Christmas Tree

A Very Ronin Christmas  
  
By BlueBlaze  
  
Chapter 3: Fightin' Around the Christmas Tree.  
  
OH MY GOD!!! I just found BOB!!! He's in front of the fireplace in my house, thawing. Cleva is still in the chair next to me, unable to move or talk. I'm sooooo evil! ^________________________^ Not as evil as the people at Cartoon Network's Toonami that took Ronin Warriors off the air. Damn them! PUT RONIN WARRIORS BACK ON THE AIR!!! OR I'LL... I'LL, um, SET CLEVA ON YOU!!! YEAH!!! I miss them. I'm gonna cry here. *Sniffles*  
  
Cleva: *In a muffled voice* Oh, shut up you cry baby!  
  
BlueBlaze: Oh you're gonna get it NOW! Oh White Blaze come here for a minute!  
  
Cleva: You wouldn't!  
  
BlueBlaze: You're right I wouldn't, 'cause. I CAN'T! I DON'T OWN HIM! BUUUUUUUUUT...  
  
Cleva: But, what?  
  
BlueBlaze: But, this is MY story, and I can do WHATEVER I want. Even have YOU as White Blaze's lunch.  
  
Cleva: Awww, crap.  
  
I got a WHOLE new idea for this chapter, thank to Cleva. *Grins evilly* Here we go! It will be kinda serious, but I'll try to have some humor in it, unlike last time. HERE IT GOES!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its finally Christmas Day. I love this day, its one of the only times I get presents and time to just hang out with my friends. Yuli and Trey were the first ones downstairs. There were many, many gifts there. Probably because there are nine of us living there. Yuli and Trey ripped open their first gift they could grab their hands on. Yuli and Trey got mostly action figure toys so they could fight each other. Cye got the biggest cookbook I have ever seen. Kento received more dumbbells. For Sage, he got the biggest bottle of hair gel. It has at least five gallons of it in there, AT LEAST! Rowen got a set of encyclopedias, a newer set to replace his older one. Ryo, he got all sorts of things, I don't know where to start. Mia got a faster modem for her laptop. White Blaze got two huge containers of tiger treats.  
  
Yuli: "Why do the treats in one jar, look almost exactly like me?"  
  
We all tried to keep from laughing. The other jar had treats that looked like a girl. (It supposed to be Cleva. Like I said, my story, my way.) My presents were of all different kinds. I got books of all kinds, a digital camera, and a laptop that isn't as good as Mia's but it will do. We finished opening presents around eleven in the morning, The little boys were playing with their new toys, Mia was installing the modem, and the other Ronins were trying out their gifts. I was left to clean up. I'm more of the quiet type, like Cye, but because I'm the newest around here, I am rarely noticed outside of battle. After I cleaned up the wrapping paper, I looked outside. I saw little white fluffs falling. It's snowing?  
  
BlueBlaze: "Hey guys! I think its snowing!"  
  
Yuli and Trey pressed their faces against the glass windows.  
  
Yuli: "It IS snowing! Come on Trey, let's go outside!"  
  
Those two ran outside faster than I could. White Blaze followed them. They ran into the woods near the house. The rest of us, Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Kento, Sage, Mia, and I went outside shortly after. The boys were very far into the forest. Their cheerful laughs quickly turned into screams full of fear. All of us ran into the forest after them, including Mia. White Blaze was running towards us, with the two on his back.  
  
Ryo: "Good White Blaze. Ronins to arms!"  
  
We were all ready in our powerful armors. We all ran farther into the forest, but not before we said for Mia, Yuli, and Trey to stay behind. Even though we were running to fight some sort of evil, the forest was so beautiful. The glistening snow against the dark color of the forest's trees, it made it seem like heaven. Well, at least to me, BlueBlaze of the Forest. The others seemed so focused to see nature's beauty. We soon found our enemies. At least a hundred Dynasty soldiers came on this holy day to destroy us. I destroyed ten soldiers with one swipe of the Ferver Swords. Ryo had a plan, he said.  
  
Ryo: "Flare Up NOW!"  
  
Kento: "Iron Rock CRUSHER!"  
  
Sage: " Thunder Bolt CUT!"  
  
Cye: "Super Wave SMASHER!"  
  
Rowen: "Arrow Shot WAVE!"  
  
BlueBlaze: "No! Wait!"  
  
But my cry was too late. They had already fired their attack. Destroying all the Dynasty soldiers as well as forty innocent trees.  
  
Kento: "Yeah! We did it!"  
  
Sage: "Yeah! But where's BlueBlaze?"  
  
I was on my knees in my sub-armor, in pain. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
Ryo: "What's wrong, BlueBlaze?"  
  
BlueBlaze: "I think I'm directly linked to this forest. If part of it gets destroyed, then part of myself screams in agony."  
  
The guys looked really sorry. I didn't need to hear their apologies.  
  
BlueBlaze: "It's okay. I didn't know this until this very minute. Just next time, try to be a little more careful."  
  
Rowen: "Sure thing, BlueBlaze. Sure thing."  
  
We walked back. Well as for me, I limped back. Mia asked what's was wrong, and I said, "Oh nothing. Just a clearing in the forest. Nothing else." It was one of the best Christmases I have ever had. Anyone else here would agree with me. Talpa's troops didn't attack the days between the day after Christmas Day and New Year's Day. That was really cool. My digital camera took some great pictures, pictures that might kill me someday. He-he. But it's cool. I think Trey and I will be happy to live here with my new friends, Mia, Yuli, and the RONIN WARRIORS! Merry Christmas Everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't that a sweet ending? Please review it and tell me if I need to put another story or chapter called, um, "A Very Ronin New Year" or any other holiday? (Please say which holiday, or you might not see it for a while!) Bob's still thawing and I might give you updates as they occur. Gee, I sound like a news anchorwoman. Let's see anything else? Oh yeah.  
  
3rd part of the LEGAL CRAP: I don't own the song "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree." I don't own Cartoon Network or Toonami, or any of its characters. Now review my story! Review NOW! JUST DO IT! (I don't own Nike either. Why did they use a common saying as their slogan? Why?????????????????)  
  
BlueBlaze: *Thinking* I wonder if Santa is getting my gifts ready for Christmas?  
  
*At the North Pole*  
  
Santa: I DO hate those goddamn puppy eyes. 


	4. Stupid Lawyers

I forgot to mention in my first chapter, that I don't own Hercule from DragonBall Z. Now with that said, WILL YOU DUMBASS LAWYERS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! AND DON'T MAKE A MESS OR MY MOM WILL KILL ME!!!  
  
One smart mouth lawyer: Or what?  
  
BlueBlaze: Or I'll sue you!!! That's it!!! I'll sue you all!!!  
  
The smart mouth lawyer: Who's gonna be your lawyer?  
  
BlueBlaze: Crap! I hate lawyers. *Mutters under breath* One day I'm gonna kill every lawyer off the face of the Earth.  
  
The smart mouth lawyer: What did you say?  
  
BlueBlaze: Um. Cleva can't you come here for a moment?  
  
Cleva: Sure!  
  
*BlueBlaze whispers something to Cleva. Cleva's eyes widen*  
  
Cleva: You mean it? Really?  
  
BlueBlaze: Yep!  
  
Cleva: All right! Down to my room to get my stuff. *She goes down to her room and comes back with most of her military arsenal* Who wants to stay and play with me.  
  
*All the lawyers run out the out of my house with Cleva chasing after them laughing like a maniac*  
  
BlueBlaze: That's an easy way to rid yourself of lawyers. Tell Cleva she can shot any lawyer she can. No wonder I'm the brains behind our operations. *Goes inside, flops down on the couch, turns on the television* What? You think I write fics ALL THE TIME? 


End file.
